


Red Heart, Blue Soul

by SugarRose22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Fluff, Gay, I'm Bad At Summaries, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Insecurity, Langst, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: Lance isn't taking the loss of Blue very well. Shiro does his best to comfort the person he's in love with.(I'm bad at summaries, I promise it's better than it sounds)





	Red Heart, Blue Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this idea wasn't supposed to be mixed with angst but then Season three happened and.. yeah. Anyways, I really hope you guys like this! Shance needs more love tbh, I really love this pairing.

Shiro didn't typically dream. There were very few times when he'd actually remembered the dreams he had, and even then, he was positive they'd all been nightmares. He didn't truly sleep soundly, either. Ever since he'd been abducted by the Galra, he'd always been on guard even when resting. He never knew when some unknown threat would suddenly attack, so he was generally a light sleeper, if that's what he could be called. Due to this, the set of soft knocks on his door easily awoke him with a start, his pulse jumping as he gathered his surroundings.

 

Once his heart rate had calmed, Shiro groggily rubbed his eyes with his warm human hand, stifling a yawn. Shiro rose slowly and trudged over to the door, allowed it to slide open and reveal a rather sleepy-looking Allura in her silken purple bathrobe. Despite how tired she looked, Shiro saw the concern glinting in her bright blue eyes. He found himself more awake than before as he straightened out his posture and blinked several times.

 

"Princess? What are you doing awake at this hour?" He asked, voice deep from sleep.

 

Allura shifted in her spot, rubbing her arms. "I went to invite Lance to share a midnight snack with me, as he seemed to be struggling during the mission today, but he was not in his room. I then checked the hangars and found him talking to the Blue Lion and.. well, I was unsure of how to handle the situation and felt it would be best to speak to you about it."

 

Shiro processed her words and nodded, a frown of worry on his lips. "Of course, Princess, I'll go talk to him. You get back to bed." He smiled comfortingly at her, one which she returned before she strolled back toward her room. Shiro grabbed a blanket from his bed and didn't bother with a shirt as he wrapped it around himself and started off towards Blue's hangar.

 

When Shiro had returned to the castle, he'd found himself no longer a Paladin of Voltron as the Black Lion had chosen Keith instead. Then, he learned Allura had taken her place as the Blue Lion's Paladin and that Lance had been shifted to the Red Lion's Paladin as well. He couldn't fully relate to Lance, as Lance still had a Lion to pilot, but he could understand the hurt that came with losing a bond with your Lion. Blue had been Lance's lion from the start, and to suddenly have your world thrown into a whirlwind and end up in another lion you weren't comfortable with had to be a mess for him. He could only imagine Lance's growing insecurity about his place on the team.

 

Shiro sighed to himself as he strode down the hall. He heard the faint sound of Lance's sobs and quickened his pace. He briskly walked into the hangar and paused, looking at the figure curled up and shaking in front of the Blue Lion's force field. Shiro felt his heart clench at the sight and slowly started towards the other male.

 

"Lance," He spoke softly, so as to not startle Lance and to make his presence known. Lance only seemed to cry harder. Shiro chewed his lower lip, stepping up behind Lance and kneeling on the cool floor. "Hey, Lance, it's okay, sit up." He reached around the smaller male, encircling him with his arms as he settled on the ground with Lance leaned back against his chest. "What's wrong? Talk to me Lance."

 

Lance's sobs died down until he was hiccuping quietly, tears staining his cheeks. Shiro held him tightly, patiently waiting for Lance to calm down some more so that he could speak. Shiro's human thumb stroked up and down Lance's chilled arm, his other hand pulling the blanket around the both of them and trying to make sure that Lance was able to warm up. The castle wasn't exactly the warmest place to be.

 

After another minute or so, Lance was finally relaxed and taking deep, shaky breaths. Shiro felt him trembling against his chest and gently rested his cheek against Lance's soft head of chocolate hair, trying to be as comforting as possible.

 

"Shiro," Lance choked out, and Shiro immediately tuned in to every word Lance spoke. "I miss her. I miss her so much." He said, sounding like he was about to start crying again. Lance took another shuddering breath and steeled himself.

 

Shiro's eyes trailed up to the massive mechanical Lion. Blue's field was up, preventing any contact with her. Shiro felt his own sadness rising as he thought about how he'd tried to pilot Black during the first mission of his return only to have her unresponsive beneath him. No triumphant roar, no purple glowing screens, no heavy purring in the back of his mind, nothing. He could relate to how Lance must have felt, at least in some way.

 

"She was so sweet. She was relaxing, and comforting, a-and I really loved her. I loved how she did everything she could to make sure I was okay. I loved how fluid she moved, how in sync we were. Her soft purrs after a rough mission, she gave me a purpose here." Lance's head tilts back, resting against Shiro's shoulder as he looks up at his former Lion.

 

"I understand, Lance," Shiro said softly after a moment or so. Lance reached up, rubbing his hand across his cheeks. Shiro adjusted his arms to fit around Lance's middle instead. He found his cheeks warming up at the intimate contact, but forced himself to stay calm and keep his voice steady. "When I returned and Black wouldn't respond to me, I felt... hurt. We had bonded so close and then for her to reject me..." He shook his head and felt Lance's hair brush his jaw as he turned to look at him. "Though I understand that Keith needed to lead in my absence, that doesn't mean it hurts any less."

 

Shiro felt Lance nod against him. "Red's just... different. She's warmer than Blue, and she's really fast and I-I just feel like I'm not fit for her.." He looked down, his voice trailing off.

 

Shiro shook his head. "You're a perfectly good pilot, Lance. It'll just take some time for adjustment." Shiro paused before he took a deep breath and continued. "I'm here for you, you know that right? I may not be the leader of Voltron anymore but I-"

 

Lance spun around in Shiro's arms, cupping Shiro's cheeks and cutting off his speech. Shiro felt his chest grow tight at the sight of Lance's red and puffy eyes. Soft thumbs stroked underneath his eyes and Shiro let out a heavy sigh.

 

"Shiro," Lance began, "Just because you don't pilot the Black Lion doesn't make you any less of a team member. I know you still care for the team, and we all value you and we need you here. I.." Lance looked away, faltering. Shiro smiled gently, silently encouraging him to go on. "Shiro I like you. I've liked you for so long, y-you were my hero and then suddenly I was in space with you and I just-"

 

Shiro swiftly pulled Lance against his chest, embracing him tightly. Lance let out a squeak that Shiro found adorable, and he grinned as he spoke, "I've liked you, too, Lance. For a while now. You're so.. admirable, in so many ways. You're brave and strong and even if you don't think so, you're intelligent and I can see it. You're handsome and I just.." Shiro laughed nervously, noticing that Lance was tearing up again. "I like you, Lance."

 

Lance rested his forehead against Shiro's, smiling widely. Shiro stared up at Lance's cheerful face, the weight on his shoulders falling away now that Lance was finally happy.

 

"Hey Shiro?"

 

"Yes, Lance?"

 

"Can I.. kiss you?"

 

"I think I'd really love it if you did."

 

Lance giggled quietly before slowly leaning in and meeting Shiro's lips softly. The kiss was full of warmth and passion, though it was just a tender press of their lips against one another. Lance tilted his head, deepening the kiss and Shiro pulled Lance even closer, his bare chest pressed against Lance's clothed one. Lance let out a quiet sound of contentment, one which Shiro happily drank up.

 

They broke apart slowly, Lance's eyes fluttering open to meet Shiro's dark gaze. Shiro chuckled lowly when Lance blushed and shyly turned away. Both of them paused, however, when a faint roar echoed through the hangar. Lance blinked, recognizing it.

 

"Red..?" He asked quietly. Shiro smiled at him.

 

"Let's go see her." Shiro told him. They untangled themselves from each other and headed towards Red's hangar, where the Lion sat motionless with the field up. 

 

Shiro felt the blanket brush by him as Lance slowly stepped up to her, watching as the field vanished to allow Lance access. Red's yellow eyes sparked to life and she lowered her maw to Lance as he approached. Shiro watched, still fascinated at the connection between a Lion and its paladin. Lance let out a sigh, leaning against the metal of her mouth.

 

"Hey Red," He said. Shiro patiently waited away from the two, understanding that it was a bonding moment between them whether Lance knew it or not. "I'm sorry, girl. I just miss Blue. I'll warm up to you, I promise." There was a beat of silence; Shiro assumed she was talking back. "It's a big adjustment for all of us. I know I'm not as good a pilot as Keith was, but I'll do my best, alright?" Another moment of quiet, and Shiro found himself smiling as Lance reached up, stroking a hand across the metal of her maw. "I do like you, though. You're all warm and snuggly, and really fast. We'll be a great team, won't we?" Lance laughed softly, his blue gaze sliding over to Shiro with fondness that made Shiro's heart beat faster and his stomach feel fuzzy.

 

Lance yawned, and Shiro walked up to the brunet. "Let's get you to bed, alright?"  Lance sleepily nodded, leaning against Shiro as they made their way out of the hangar. Before they rounded the corner, Shiro glanced back at Red, watching as she rose into her regal stance and the particle barrier went up around her. Silently, he sent his thanks to her, and the low rumble echoing through the castle was all the response he got.

 

Lance seemed practically asleep halfway to their rooms so Shiro swept Lance into his arms and carried him bridal style toward their rooms. Shiro felt himself growing drowsy as well and decided that Lance should just sleep with him instead of going back to his room alone. Shiro settled him into bed comfortably before crawling in himself and cradling the shorter male against his chest. Lance was snoring softly, curled up slightly and breathing evenly against Shiro's collarbone.

 

"Goodnight Lance." He whispered, placing a soft kiss to the crown of Lance's head. As he drifted off, he felt the soft pair of lips against his skin curl up into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so it's like 1 AM where I am and I haven't slept for a really long time and I didn't read this over and excuses excuses but if you see any mistakes let me know. I always am thankful for constructive criticism too!


End file.
